


Wondering, Fearing, Doubting, Dreaming

by TheVineSpeaketh



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Quadruple Drabble, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVineSpeaketh/pseuds/TheVineSpeaketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you dream, you never remember how you got there; you always begin in the middle of the action.</p><p>Arthur and Eames share dreamspace for a job, and where they end up once they're under is something entirely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering, Fearing, Doubting, Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I close my eyes, then I drift away into the magic night. I softly say a silent prayer, like dreamers do. Then, I fall asleep to dream my dreams of you. – Roy Orbison
> 
> Title from Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven."

Soft lips were pressed against his, the crisp winter air disturbed by the occasional warm puff of breath slipping past his cheek. The warm body before his was crowded in close, hands wrapped leather gloves coming up to cup his jaw on either side. His head was tilted slightly upward, but only slightly, his hands resting low on a lithe pair of hips, gently tugging his partner closer and gaining a small puff of breath in response. The sounds of the city melted into the background as they kissed blissfully, their bodies moving together as if they were built to match each other.

Then, they pulled away at a glacial pace, and he opened his eyes to see dark eyes staring back at him, the body before him immaculately dressed as per the norm, his dark hair perfectly styled, not a single hair out of place. The only thing different about him was a smile that broke his usually serious features, his dimples not hidden for once by a scowl or some other unsavory expression he was used to wearing.

The man’s hands slid down his neck, and he allowed himself a small grin, stepping back and away from him and reluctantly pulling his hands away from the man’s hips, putting them in his pockets and ducking his head. His thumb skimmed over the poker chip that rested there, flipping it over and over again. The deep score down the side was missing. It felt immaculate and new.

The man’s hands released him as he stepped away, and his smile dimmed into a grin that was no less sincere. While he was thumbing the poker chip, the man’s hands found the pockets of his slim yet stylish jacket, and he looked around casually for a moment, though the keen look in his eye was one that his partner recognized. He seemed to spot something across the road from the bus stop where they were standing.

“There’s the mark now,” he murmured, looking at Eames and quirking a brow. “Shall we get to it, then?”

Eames sighed, looking around the square and acting nonchalant, his puff of breath a cloud that disappeared into the gusty night air. “I suppose we shall, darling,” he said, looking back at Arthur and giving a winning smile that didn’t quite reach his heart.

Arthur didn’t seem to notice, instead turning on his heel and walking away through the gusty night. Eames sighed, gripped his poker chip tighter in his hand, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Inception last night, and I can never get over Eames and Arthur. I had this fuzzy idea of, "what if they go under and they're interacting?" Ariadne and Arthur had gone under the second dream level and had started off sitting next to one another talking (and it was Arthur's dream no less, so he might have had something to do with that), so why can't it go one step further, especially if it's Eames's dream?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://exacteyewriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
